heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Empire (Dragon Ball Series)
The Time Breakers (タイムブレイカーズ Taimu Bureikāzu), early on referred to as the "Pale Man's Army", later known as the Dark Demon Realm army(Ankoku Makai army), and then the Dark Empire after Mechikabura's revival, are an alliance of villains commanded by the ancient demon Mechikabura and his granddaughter Towa. The Time Breakers are the primary antagonistic force in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, the first half of the console game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and the Dark Demon Realm and Assault on the Hell Gate Sagas of Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Creation Whilst Demon God Demigra is not known to be directly affiliated with the Time Breakers, it is implied that he pulled some strings and was the cause of their creation in order to have himself freed from his imprisonment in the Crack of Time. At some point Towa and Mira founded the Time Breakers with the goal of gathering enough energy to break open the seal on the Demon Realm, and also destroy Majin Buu in revenge for Dabura's death. They leap through time to collect energy from powerful warriors, while unintentionally loosening the seal on Demigra due to their actions. Leadership Though Mira and Towa appear to be the main leaders of the Time Breakers, the organization is actually lead by its supreme leader, Dabura and Towa's grandfather, Mechikabura who leads the organization from behind the scenes (similar to how King Cold was the shadow leader of the Galactic Frieza Army). Mechikabura's motives behind his leadership of the Time Breakers appear to be due to his as-yet-unexplained animosity towards Chronoa. In addition to Mechikabura, Towa, and Mira, Dabura also seems to hold some position within the organization. Presumably, Dabura serves within the organization to support his family, as he is shown to care for his sister's well being and out of respect for his grandfather. Demigra was also shown to ally himself with the Time Breakers at one point, acting alongside Mira. History Dragon Ball Online Mira, with the help of the Time Breakers attacked and destroyed New Namek in Age 851 with the Spirit Bomb. Mira recruited members of the Paella Gang, the Red Pants Army, Bardock, the evil Namekians, remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army, Androids such as Android 8000 and Android 19000, and evil Majins in his faction to help him in his quest to steal Goku's DNA. When traveling back in time, Mira and the Time Breakers have created temporal distortions in the past (Time Rifts), thus allowing people who get sucked in to end up in the past. Future Trunks was forewarned of Mira's intentions to spread chaos throughout the timeline. Using a Time Machine, he and the Time Patrol he gathered, travel back in time to try and restore the timeline, fighting the Time Breakers in several Time Machine Quests on Earth and Namek. Mira had stolen the “Time Passport,” a device that made leaping through time possible. Due to Mira interferring with history everywhere he went, the resulting myriad of time paradoxes put a strain on the limited capacity of the entire universe. If these time paradoxes were to continue increasing, the universe, unable to withstand the capacity overload, will erupt into a massive explosion. Dragon Ball Xenoverse In Age 850, Towa and Mira head through time, causing numerous issues to the timeline by empowering several villains in order to gather energy as a part of their goal to break the seal on the Demon Realm. This is the first time the Time Patrol encounter their presence. The first physical confrontation between them takes place on the Battle of Namek, where Towa and Mira confront the Future Warrior after he defeats the Ginyu Force. Mira and the warrior then do battle, with Mira being clearly superior. The Time Patrol encounter Towa and Mira several times, until finally during Age 774, the Future Warrior battles Mira for the final time and defeats him. With his body destroyed, Towa retreats, though she returns later in order to obtain Mira's core so she can bring him back. The Time Breakers return two years later, in Age 852, trying once again to cause distortion to history. Dark Demon Realm Saga Dark Demon Realm Saga The Time Breakers, now under the name "Dark Demon Realm army", are confronted by the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm, the two going to war as part of the army's plans to gain enough energy to release the Demon Realm's seal. The battle begins with Mira sending the Masked Saiyan to fight, however after losing control of the warrior Mira snaps and goes on a rampage eventually transforming into his Super Mira form. Future Trunks and Chronoa confront Towa, who reveals that the entire point of the preceding battle was to gain more energy to contribute to Demon Realm's unsealing, she and her commanders then attack them, causing them to retreat to the Time Nest. Towa, then proceeds to resurrect her brother Dabura. The army then heads to Age 753 in an attempt to alter the battle between King Piccolo and Goku. After the Time Patrol arrive, disrupting their plans and incapacitating the army's commanders, Xeno Dabura emerges to aid his sister, and confronts Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in battle. Assault on the Hell Gate Saga Travelling to the era of Dragon Ball GT, Darkness Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17 using her newly empowered magic, transforming him into a new more powerful form. Towa then watches as Gohan turns Super Saiyan 4 and the battle between the three Super Saiyan 4s and the powered up Super Android takes place. Demon God Demigra Saga The high ranking Time Breaker members are all present as Towa prepares to talk with them, when suddenly Mechikabura appears, causing them all to quickly bow to him. Dark Empire Saga Demon God Towa Saga During the Demon God Towa Saga, Mechikabura has been revived, and so the Dark Makai army becomes the Dark Empire. The now Demon God Towa heads to the present time in a warship and sends out her army of Dark Empire soldiers to face the Time Patrol. Known Members Main Members # Mechikabura (true leader) # Towa (primary leader) # Mira (Towa's bodyguard, Demon King) # Dabura (Demon King) # Demigra (ally, God of Demon Realm) # Putine # Gravy # Salsa # Shroom # Fu # Churai # Julia # Chamel # Dark Demon God Elite # Dark Demon God Berserker # General Sus # Chocolay # Demon Realm Soldier # Demon Realm Soldier Σ # Demon Realm Soldier Ω # Demon Realm Soldier Δ # Android 8000 # Android 19000 # Psidevilman # Greatdevilman # Haru Haru # Shun Shun # Masked Saiyan # Black-Masked Saiyan # Dark-Masked King # Masked Future Warrior Fused Members # Damira (EX-Fusion of Dabura and Mira) Minor Members # Time Breaker Pure Majins # Giant Dogs # Frieza Soldiers # Guard troops # General Bon # Naraku # Gamelan # Bongo # Mr. Poko Poko # Captain Bacterian # Pirate Robots # Paella Gang # Cell-X # Cell-X Jrs. # Time Breaker Bio-Androids # Cyborg Dinosaurs # Cyborg Dragons # Cyborg Octopapa Gallery Category:Factions Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Factions